Conventional authentication systems for computer networks offer limited flexibility. Such authentication systems are typically engineered around a binary total-access-granted/total-lock-out paradigm. If a user presents correct credentials to an authentication system, the user is granted access to the associated computer network. However, if the user fails to provide the correct credentials for a set number of times, the user is locked out of the computer network. Once locked out of the computer network, the user may have to request a credential reset (for example, a password reset) such that the user may establish a new set of credentials for accessing the computer network. Therefore, when a user is locked out in the conventional authentication systems, generating and transmitting new sets of credentials is cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, the conventional binary access-granted/locked-out approach grants access to or locks a user from the entire computer network and/or the communication channels. For example, a conventional authentication system for a website either grants access to a user to the entire website or locks the user out from the entire website. Furthermore, the conventional authentication system either authenticates the user to access the website from all channels, for example, a desktop computer-based browser or a mobile-based browser; or restricts the user from accessing the website from all channels.